And The New Parents
by Poisoned Apples Taste Better
Summary: What is happening to Max? Caroline is worried about Max's behavior and a mystery man she doesn't want to talk about
1. And the Teary Eyes

*This Fanfic. Was dreamt up and written after The Messy Purse Smack down.

Please review and tell me if i should continue!*

"C'mon Max!" Caroline urged as she danced outside the bathroom trying to keep herself from having an accident. "Go away!" Max responded, shouting through the door. "Where the hell am I supposed to pee?"

"I don't care, go to Sophie's!"

Caroline threw up her arms, ran to the door, and climbed the stairs only to find herself banging on Sophie's door. "What, what do you want?" Sophie's thick polish accent asked. "I need to use your bathroom, Max is being a bitch!" Caroline said still bobbing up and down with her legs crossed.

"Oh sure I guess," Sophie said watching the desperate blonde enter her apartment "Yea it's over there." She pointed to the corner wall next to her swinging bench. Caroline rushed to where she pointed, throwing the door aside and shutting it behind her. She made it just in time before she had accident.

Caroline washed her hands, admiring Sophie's pink hand soap and delicate towels that she could no longer afford. "Thanks Sophie, and I have no idea what Max is doing in there and I rather not know." Caroline said leaving the bathroom. "No it's fine, anything for you girls." Sophie replied with a smile.

Due to the time and awkwardness of the moment Caroline simply left without another word. She was about to however release a ton of choice words on Max for not sharing the bathroom.

"Get the hell out of the bathroom bitch!" Caroline shouted as she stepped into the apartment. Caroline paused; Max was sitting on the couch with an upset look, which spoke as though she had lost someone close to her or had had something terrible happen. "Hey, what's the matter?" Caroline asked bending around to get a better look at her.

"Nothing" Max answered blandly as she picked up her cell phone. She stood and dialed a number then disappeared to her bedroom. "Well then" Caroline muttered to herself as she went over to pull down her bed.

Through the wall Caroline could hear Max talking, she moved over to Max's bedroom door and held an ear close. She was already under her covers and ready to throw herself back into her bed if Max decided to come out. She listened closely trying to understand what Max whispered.

"Hey Sam, yeah it's me. No I'm not, at least not tonight," Max giggled Caroline could feel a smile on Max's lips as she said it. "Babe listen I need to talk to you. I can't do it now; I have a roommate remember? When do you get off?" She paused, Caroline knew Max was no longer happy or joking and was quite serious. "Yeah I guess; I'll have to get off of work early. Can you pick me up? Alright babe I'll see you then, bye." Caroline could hear Max's phone land on her dresser as she tossed it. "Dammit" Max muttered; her bed creaked as she got into it.

Max's light went out and left Caroline wondering who Sam was, why was he important and what was Max hiding?

Caroline woke the next afternoon to Max's cupcake's aromas creeping into her nose. Max still had the same gloomy and worried look as last night. "Are you feeling any better?" Caroline asked as she got out of bed. "As fine as I ever do" Max answered not looking up from whatever magazine she was reading.

"You don't seem fine" Caroline pushed, "I'm as fine as you are when you watch Martha Stewart." Max joked, which really meant Max wasn't fine because Caroline hated watching Martha Stewart because she couldn't afford cable and had to watch clips off of Max's computer.

"Who's Sam?" Caroline asked knowing she was pushing a boundary. Max's head snapped up at the question and her face grew a bright red "What?" Max shouted. Max came around the kitchen island scaring the shit out of Caroline, who had never seen her act like this. "I just heard you talking to him over the phone last night." Caroline insisted quite scared of what Max would do to her.

"Where you listening in on me?" Max demanded pointing a finger at Caroline. "No I swear! I just heard you through the door muttering something then I heard the name Sam." Caroline lied; Max backed down and returned to the kitchen to pull the cupcakes out of the oven.

"Don't talk about Sam" Max said, Max didn't talk to Caroline once they began their shift at the diner either. Caroline wondered if Earl knew anything about Sam.

"Hey Earl I have a question." Caroline said approaching his desk while Max was in the kitchen. "Hey blonde you got me a check or do want to know a good crack dealer?" he asked with a smile "No I have a question about Max."

Earl made an O with his lips and put his head down to ignore Caroline. Caroline then saw why as she turned around to see Max coming towards them with a check. Max gave a nasty glare at Caroline as she slid the check on Earl's eyes. She then turned and left, returning to her job.

"Now what do you _need_ to know? I'm not going to talk about anything you don't need to know." Earl said "Do you know who Sam is?" Earl lifted his head and put down the check Max had just given him.

"Did something happen with Sam?" Earl asked sounding rather worried. "Well she talking with him last night, they're going to meet up after work." Caroline said; feeling odd to know something about Max Earl doesn't. "Well that's something you won't ever need to know so butt out until she wants to tell you!" Earl advised looking Caroline straight in the eye. She nodded and went back to work.

As Caroline was working she had to pause because; Max was speaking with Earl who was holding her hand and Max looked as though she had tears in her eyes. As Max dug her face into her jacket it confirmed to Caroline that there is defiantly something going on with Max. Caroline delivered the food she was carrying and when she looked back at Max and Earl; Max had gotten her purse and glanced back at Caroline, they locked eyes; Max's eyes where a bothered red a clear sign of crying, then Max looked away and headed out the door, twenty minutes before her shift ended.

"Earl what happened?" Caroline asked walking back up to his desk. "She'll tell you, but I won't" He said.


	2. And the Apartment

Caroline woke up after not seeing or hearing from Max from last night when she had left to go confront this mysterious Sam person. As Caroline got out of bed she was happy to see Max coming through the door, not looking as glum as she had the day previous. "Hey" Caroline said, Max looked up and threw her purse and coat on the sofa.

"I need to talk to you." She said leaning against the couch. "I know" Caroline smiled sitting on her bed; "It's about Sam isn't it?" Caroline guessed. "Yeah and I hope you like him because you're going to be seeing a lot more of him once you get home." Max said muttering under her breath. "What?" Caroline asked standing up "We're moving?" "Yes we are, to Sam's loft he has two extra rooms one is yours." Max said looking rather upset and almost on the verge of tears.

"Why? I mean just, why?" Caroline puttered unable to understand. "Because it's better neighborhood and he has more money." "Max since when have you cared about how good a neighborhood is? Look where we're living!" Caroline pointed out, stressed at the situation.

There was knock on the door, neither one of them moved. Finally Max moved over to the door and opened. Caroline was surprised to see a handsome young man standing in the doorway; he almost looked like Robbie but was more classy looking in his expensive leather jacket; his facial features and dark brown hair where extremely sexy. His light blue eyes seemed to glitter a bit as they set on Max and his lips curled up into a dashing smile. "Hey" he said to Max as he stepped into the apartment, his voice was like silk.

Caroline was dazed by the man who was in their apartment, she felt odd without her bra being that she had just woken up she didn't have time to change. She crossed her arms over her chest; "This is Sam" Max said leaning against the super model man. "So this is your surprise?" Caroline asked, acting not impressed but underneath she couldn't understand how Max could've gotten this guy.

"Well, he's also the father of my child." Max smiled.


	3. And the explanation

"I'm sorry what?" Caroline shouted standing up; "Do I really have to repeat it? It was hard to say the first time." Max complained, "You're pregnant? How? I mean I haven't even seen this guy, ever!" Caroline stuttered a small amount, simply aghast at Max's surprise.

"Sam is my, uh, best sex buddy? I don't know we've always been together, just not together. We've been seeing each other off and on for the last eight years or so." Max and Sam cringed a little when she admitted their relationship. It was like neither of them actually wanted to be 'off and on' but had no real choice.

"Max can we talk alone" Caroline asked setting her eyes on Sam, who politely left.

"Before you go off on me again, I want to remind you that it was you who stepped into my life!" Max warned Caroline. "Listen, I'm happy you've met someone, but do you honestly think that having the kid grow up in this life is gonna be good for it?" Caroline asked, hitting a hidden nerve in Max.

"I didn't expect this, I didn't. But I'm already five times the mother mine was! I know who the father is, I'm making a better life for myself, and I'm actually gonna be there for this kid!" Max snapped; Caroline sat down on her bed, a little blown back.

"I didn't mean to insult you or anything. I guess I'm still shocked." Caroline muttered. "So you guys have been off and on with each other for eight years." Caroline asked, changing the subject.

Max smiled as she leaned up against the couch. "We met in high school. He was like the big man on campus, everyone knew him. I was his dorky little shadow. After high school my mom kicked me out and I had nowhere to go. He was there through; I lived with him for a long time.

"That's when we really had begun our relationship, that's when we both started having sex; well, with each other that is. You know before we started having regular sex, I lost my v-card to him at prom. Totally worth it, although I never thought that the guy I lost my virginity to would end up being the father of my child." Max pondered for a moment.

"So we going to live at his loft? You said he was richer too." Caroline asked.

"Yeah of course out of all of that you'd hear the word 'richer.' Anyway you'll love this; he and his brother own their own company. Fairly successful too; they fix bikes, scooters, and cars. Really anything you'd ride in New York; Other than the subway or the women who stand outside on the curb every night."

"Wow, so does he do the work or his brother?" Caroline asked.

"He does the work on cars, his brother does everything else. Sam takes care of all the financial stuff; he rarely has to do physical work." Max said she then squinted at Caroline. "I would fall for the guy that does almost the same work you do."

Caroline smiled, flattered. "While we're at work tomorrow Sam and his guys are going to move all of our stuff to his place." Max stated, "Are you sure you want to work in your condition?" Caroline asked.

"Bitch please! I was only acting that way to make sure you were interested and knew something was up. Besides I've been working all my life, how is ten pounds in the future going to slow me down?"


	4. And the Text Messages

*Next day at work*

"Max, Max snap out of it!" Caroline snapped her fingers in front of brunette's face, breaking her weird distant stare. Max snapped her head up, and pushed the plates she was holding into Caroline's hands, and then made a B- line straight to the bathroom.

Caroline sighed as she placed the dirty plates on the counter. Then she thought for a moment and took both of the plates to the kitchen sink, she really didn't want to try to cheer Max up while she was barfing. She'd probably just get yelled at for not working.

Max then entered the kitchen boosted herself up on the metal island. She then proceeded to throw her shoes off and lay down on the island. "So you can work while being pregnant." Caroline mocked her poor choice. Max shook her head and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't! My feet hurt, my back hurts, and I'm puking every three minutes. I just can't do this." Max said; Caroline could see Max was really upset. Caroline then took Max's phone off the counter while she was still lying down.

Caroline then scrolled to Sam's name and clicked new text message. Caroline couldn't help but see the other messages. They were all so sweet, not as much from Max's side as much as his but she understood they really did like each other.

Caroline then sent Sam a message to pick her up from work. Caroline tucked Max's phone in her apron and carried on while Max cleaned and did stuff in the back. Mostly when Caroline looked back there she was rubbing her lower back or her feet.

Caroline then sent Sam another text asking him to give her a massage when they got home. He sweetly replied a minute later with 'Anything for you babe, be there in a bit.' Caroline smiled, wishing she had a relationship like that. Caroline snuck into the kitchen while Max was slumped over the island and placed her phone back on the counter.

Within an hour of sending the first message Sam walked into the diner. Sam smiled at Caroline and gave a small wave. "She's in the back" Caroline walked with him to Max. "Your shift ended an hour ago" Sam lied right before the moment Max was about to ask why he was there. He glanced at Caroline; he knew she sent the messages.

"C'mon, let's go." He said taking her hand and pulling her up. Max walked out into the diner and began to talk to Earl, with her head against the counter. Sam turned to Caroline as he took Max's phone off the kitchen counter. "Thanks for looking out for her, but next time, tell me it's you. You probably know by now she'll work herself to the bone. She doesn't always have a good understanding of when enough is enough." Sam said. Caroline nodded; "Oh, before I forget here is our new address." Sam said handing Caroline a card "I can send someone to pick you up when your shift ends."

"That'd be great. I don't want to take a taxi to Manhattan." Caroline joked. "Ok I'll call someone, thanks again Caroline." Sam smiled at her.

"Alright preggers let's go" Sam said to Max as he took her hands and pulled her next to him, he waved to Earl as they left.

Caroline knew Max had found someone who truly cared for her. She was hoping they'd be together for a while. "Excuse me miss but can I get my order?" An old woman called to Caroline. "You'll get it when it's done!" Caroline shouted back, she realized she had just become Max.


End file.
